Love or not?
by Naru the Miko
Summary: Demon and Angels! Why does sesshomaru want to kill them all? Can demons and angels be together?


Well I am kinda editing all my stories! Enjoy!!!!!!!! Review!  
  
"" (Talking)  
  
() Me talking I will not talk that much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forbidden love  
  
A young girl was sitting down looking down at the earth. With long black hair he eyes closed so you could not see them. "Oh how I wish I could go to earth," said the young woman with a sigh. "Kagome are you here?" asked a young girl with a scared face . 'Kagome turned around to see a small girl with red hair smiling at her.' "Oh Rin, I am so sorry. I forgot your singing lesson was today," said with a sweatdrop Kagome. "It's ok Kagome," said Rin with a smile. "Good," said Kagome with a smile. Rin had been taking singing lessons from Kagome for a long time now maybe about 1 year today. "Kagome?" said Rin with that same sweet smile. "Yes Rin?" said Kagome. "Do you think I will be a first class angel like you?" asked Rin. Kagome froze she did not know what to say. "Rin, you can be if you want to be," said Kagome. Rin smiled. "Thanks Kagome," said Rin.  
  
~After the lesson~  
  
While Kagome sat there alone, she thought, 'Why I am so alone all the time? I am an angel I should not be alone.' "I am alone!" yells Kagome. But what she did not know that someone was watching her from the trees like a bird. "Kagome are you ok?" asked Sango. "Oh Sango, I did not see you," said Kagome. "Kagome, he would like to talk to you now." "Ok thanks for telling me." Kagome walked in to a big building. She had been walking through the forest to get there. "I was told that you need to talk to me sir," said Kagome. "I have heard your wish young angel," said a voice. Kagome was shocked. "Y-You did?" "Yes and you can go to earth for a time if you like," said the voice. "But I must say, do not fall in love with a demon Kagome." "B-but sir why would I do that?" "You are my favorite angel Kagome." "Yes but." "Kagome, have you heard about an angel named Kikyo?" "Yes I am her reincarnation." Kagome froze.' "Why was I reincarnated in to a angel? I should have been a human!" "Kagome, Kikyo was my favorite angel." "So I am just a replacement!" "Yes but I love you like a daughter. I could not love Kikyo like that." Kagome started to cry. Kagome said to herself he was just using me. "I-I was just some toy to you!" "N-no. Kagome stop crying please. Kikyo fell in love with a half demon the other demons did not know he was a half demon. So they killed her." "Oh!" "Kagome leave me." Said the voice "Yes sir." Said Kagome.  
  
~Earth~  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I have heard an angle is coming to earth," said Jaken. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Time to go angel hunting." But what Sesshomaru did not see or smell was his half brother InuYasha. "Why do angels come here if they know they are going to be hunted?" said InuYasha with fury. InuYasha made sure his half brother was gone before he started to look for the angel, but all he could think about was Kikyo. 'Kikyo did that.' Kikyo had not cared if she got hurt so she still came to earth. "Now let's see angels smell like; flowers and sugar." InuYasha had passed 20 people before he smelled the angel. "Gods she looks like Kikyo." Kagome looked at the city with interest. "So many people." said Kagome in astonishment. "Why did she come here?" asked InuYasha. Sesshomaru smelled the angel he smirked. Sesshomaru had been looking all over the city for the angel.  
  
"Ah it is a female angle," said Sesshomaru. "Go get her!" Kagome saw a person jump at her but she could not stop them from attacking her she shrieked. The person hit her in the stomach. "Ah!" Kagome yelled in pain. People in the street were going to help her, but Sesshomaru said with a evil grin, "If you help an angel, you will die here and now." People looked at Kagome with pity in their eyes and just kept walking. Kagome look down at her blood. "Oh god, why me?" Then Kagome saw another angel it was Sango. "NO! Leave now!" "Not with out you Kagome!" yells Sango. InuYasha saw Kagome and Sango and ran to get them away for his brother. "Who are you?" asked Kagome and Sango.  
  
"I am InuYasha," said InuYasha not looking at the girl.  
  
"Oh god why me!" yelled Kagome sadly. Then Kagome saw another angle it was Sango! "NO  
  
leave now!" screamed Kagome with fear in her eyes. "Not with out you Kagome!" yells Sango. When InuYasha saw what he thought was Kikyo but when he got closer he saw happiness in the girls in tell he saw her blood. He saw the happiness go to sadness. I WILL NOT LET  
  
KIKYO DIE AGAIN! NEVER! 'He ran as fast as he could to the girl that looked like  
  
Kikyo. And with his god like speed he got her in no time at all and the other girl in a flash.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kagome and Sango. "I am InuYasha," said InuYasha. "Why are  
  
you helping us?" asked Kagome. 'Kagome looked at him he is so cute I love his ears  
  
Sango got her out of her day dream with a question' "You're a demon are you not?"  
  
asked Sango. "No wench I'm not!" yelled InuYasha. "Do not call her that y- you jerk!"  
  
yells Kagome with a frown. "Shut up Bitch do you want them to hear you," said  
  
InuYasha. 'Kagome and Sango shut up when he said that' InuYasha thought to him self  
  
she looks just like Kikyo. But how could that be? HOW! 'Kagome look up to see  
  
InuYasha looking at her with a confused look' "What do you want?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Feh," said InuYasha. "Why are you such a ," said Sango. "You need to SHUT  
  
UP wench or I will kill you," said InuYasha. 'Sango froze.' "Its late go to sleep," said  
  
InuYasha as he they jumped in to a tree. Kagome know not to fight with him about it.  
  
~In Heaven~  
  
"Naru can you please go get Ayama and Tasha for me we need to talk," said the voice.  
  
Naru had long blonde hair and looked about 16 with blue eyes. Ayama had short black hair with gray eyes she looked about 17. And Tasha had long brown hair but her eyes  
  
were gold she looked about 17 too. "Yes sir right away," said Naru. (See my friends and me ^^) 'Naru started to run outside' She came back 3 minutes later. "Good you're all  
  
here," said the voice. "Why did you call for us?" asked Ayama. "Because Kagome and  
  
Sango have gone missing and I need you to go down to earth to find them," said the voice.  
  
Tasha said to her self but I have a date with gray today damn. (HAHAHAHAHA I know  
  
you like him Tasha) "Yes sir we will," said Naru. "Thank you Naru you will be a first  
  
class angle soon," said the voice. 'Naru walked out of the big white room with the other  
  
girls right behind her' "Why did you do that Naru!" yelled Ayama and Tasha. 'Naru  
  
shrugged' "But he said to guys," said Naru. "So what!" yelled Tasha. 'Naru smirked'  
  
"You just wanted to see gray," said Naru and Ayama with smirks. "Maybe But you two know he is a demon so SHUT UP," said Tasha. "Ok but can I sing you a song?" asked  
  
Naru with a smirk. "Yeah ok," said Tasha. (This song you should all know ^^) "Tasha and  
  
Gary sitting In a in a tree K I S S I N G first comes love them comes marriage them comes a  
  
baby in a...... "STOP IT I HATE THAT song!" screams Tasha. "Fine you are so  
  
mean," said Naru. "You are so childish," said Tasha. "Shut up lets go NOW please," said  
  
Naru. "Ok Naru lets go," said Ayama. "Where did you go to?" asked Naru. "Who me I was just watching," said Ayama. "Ok I will go first," said Naru. Naru jumped in to a big cloud then Ayama then Tasha. They were on earth.  
  
~On Earth~  
  
'Kagome could not sleep she was not sleepy and It was hard to sleep in a tree' InuYasha  
  
said to him self how could she look like Kikyo. Kikyo was an angle and she is a angle.  
  
HOW! "Why do you keep on looking at me InuYasha!" screamed Kagome. "I am sorry  
  
Kikyo I did not mean to," said InuYasha. (You know what's going to happen now Poor  
  
Kagome) "My Name is Ka Go Me y-you jerk!" screamed Kagome. "I know that I-I  
  
FEH," said InuYasha. 'InuYasha ignored Kagomes screaming at him then he heard some  
  
one yelling Kagomes name.' "KAGOME!" yelled Naru. "KAGOME!" yelled Ayama and  
  
Tasha. "Kagome did you hear that?" asked Sango as she sat up. Yes it sounded like some  
  
one it calling my name," said Kagome. 'They all shut up so the people could not find them they hided in a tree with InuYasha holding them.' Then they saw them. "I thought I  
  
heard her guys," said Naru. 'Naru started to cry.' "Sango that is Naru," said Kagome with a smile. "Let us go now InuYasha!" yelled Sango fight and kicking. 'InuYasha let Kagome and Sango fall out of the tree' "Is that you Kagome?" asked Tasha. "O Naru Ayama Tasha I missed all of you so much," said Kagome. 'Naru Ayama and Tasha Ran to hug there friends' "O Kagome I missed you so much," said Naru as she hugged Kagome. "I missed you too Naru," said Kagome. "We should go to my father's castle it is safe there for it smells like and looks  
  
like 5 angles," said InuYasha. "B-but who did you know?" asked Ayama. "You don't  
  
what to know guys," said Sango. "Lets go some one might have saw you guys," said  
  
InuYasha as he walked off.  
  
"We should go to my father's castle it is safe there for it smells like and looks  
  
like 5 angels," said InuYasha with a sigh. "B-but how did you know?" asked Ayama with fear in her voice. "You don't want to know guys," said Sango with a smile. "Let's go someone might have seen you guys," said InuYasha as he walked off. "Should we go?" asked Ayama. "He saved us he cannot be all- bad," said Kagome. "And what does that mean Kagome?" asked Tasha with a smirk. "Yeah Kagome," said Ayama and Naru together. What the girls did not know was that InuYasha was listening to them. "It means nothing guys," said Kagome. "Right ok," said Sango with a giggle. "Can we please go guys?" said Ayama in a bitchy way. "Someone is bitchy," said Naru. "She is all the time," muttered Tasha. "What was that Tasha?" said Ayama with anger. Tasha sweat dropped. "I said you never are," said Tasha with a fake smile. "Right," said Naru with a giggle. "Will all for you shut up!" yelled InuYasha with the same anger as Ayama. "Make us," said Ayama. "You want to fight me bitch?" said InuYasha with a laugh. "Kagome, you should stop them," said Naru. "Yes, Kagome. Please, we do not want people to get hurt again," said Tasha with a giggle.  
  
"OK! I will put this on InuYasha," said Kagome as she held a necklace out. Kagome threw the necklace around his neck. "What the hell is this!" yelled InuYasha. "What does it look like InuYasha?" said Kagome with a smile evil simle. Naru, Ayama, Tasha, and Sango could not stop giggling. "InuYasha, SIT!" InuYasha fell flat on his face. "WHAT WAS THAT WENCH?" yelled InuYasha angrily. "InuYasha, when I say the s word you kiss dirt," said Kagome. "Feh," "SIT," "See dog boy?" "Yeah I see wench." "Good Doggie," said Naru laughing. InuYasha growled at her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kagome he is going to kill me," "InuYasha SIT!" yelled Kagome. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," yelled InuYasha in pain.  
  
~! hour later~  
  
"Here we are," said InuYasha pointing to a big castle. The castle was big it had 5 levels. It was black and had a lot of plants in front of it so you could not see it to well. "Are you 5 just going to stand there!" yelled InuYasha. "Y-you live here?" said Sango. "Yes stupid why would I bring you here if I didn't," said InuYasha with a smirk. "Oh yeah, sorry," said Sango with a giggle. They all walked in though the big door. "Oh MY GOD this is so pretty," said Naru with big eyes so she could see everything. "Thanks I will show you to your rooms," said InuYasha with a smirk of well done. "Your letting us stay here?" asked Tasha and Sango. "Well duh," said InuYasha. "Ok," said Sango. "This way," said InuYasha. InuYasha led the girls down a long hallway. "Here is your room, Naru," said InuYasha opening the door. Naru looked up to see a red and black room "My favorite colors," said Naru with happiness. "Thank you InuYasha." They moved on to the next room. "This is your room Ayama," said InuYasha. The room was black and purple. "Thanks," muttered Ayama. "S`ok," said InuYasha know he chose a good room for her. They moved on. "Tasha this is your room," said InuYasha. Hers was blue and green. "OOOOOOOOO I love it! Thank you so much InuYasha," said Tasha . "Your welcome Tasha," said InuYasha. They continued on. "Sango this is your room," said InuYasha. Sango room is pink and black. "My two favorite colors," said Sango with a smile. "S`ok," said InuYasha. Last but not least was Kagome's room. "Kagome, this is your room," said InuYasha. Kagome's room was red and white. "Oh thank you InuYasha," said Kagome with a big smile. "You're welcome Kagome," said InuYasha. "Um InuYasha were is your room?" asked Kagome. "Right next to yours Kagome," said InuYasha with a smirk.  
  
~later that night~  
  
Everybody was in there rooms. "INUYASHA where are they I know you have them!" yelled Sesshomaru with fury in his words. InuYasha with his god like speed was right beside Sesshomaru in minutes. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" asked InuYasha with a sigh. "The angels I smell them," said Sesshomaru. "There are no angels here," said InuYasha. "I am not that stupid InuYasha," said Sesshomaru with a smirk. "THERE ARE NO ANGELS HERE SESSHOMARU!" yelled InuYasha. "Then I am going to my room InuYasha," said Sesshomaru with out looking at InuYasha.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Tasha was in (My) Naru's room both sitting on the bed. "Hey Naru did you hear that?" asked Tasha. "Yes what do you think it was?" asked Naru. "Ok so Tasha have you talk to gray lately?" asked Naru. "No I have not," said Tasha with a sad sigh. "Are you sacred for him?" asked Naru. "Yes he has not written me," said Tasha. Ayama walked in Naru's room. "Hey, did you guys hear that? I think that someone is fighting downstairs," said Ayama. "Hey Ayama, Naru, you two can go see what it is, I am sleepy," said Tasha walking away. Tasha went in her room and closed the door. "OK let's go," said Ayama. Ayama saw a white flash. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Ayama and Naru kinda scared. "I am Sesshomaru lord of this land," said Sesshomaru smiling. "And you are angels," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes so what do you want?" asked Naru. (I am blond so you see I am  
  
stupid some times.) "I what to... KILL you all," said Sesshomaru. "No  
  
way in hell!" screamed Ayama. Ayama kicked Sesshomaru were the sun don't shine.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Sesshomaru in pain falling to the ground. "Light," yelled Ayama. Sesshomaru was buried all over his legs. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled  
  
Sesshomaru again. "Naru put a necklace on him," said Ayama in a hurry. "But Ayama he is hurt," said Naru. "NOW!" said Ayama. "Ok." said Naru with a frown. Naru knelled down by Sesshomaru and whispered, "I will help you. You will not get hurt. Ever." said Naru to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blushed. "Sorry about this Sesshomaru um.... DOWN," said Naru.  
  
BAM! (That had to hurt) "BITCH!" yelled Sesshomaru. Ayama left giggling. "Do you  
  
need help up?" asked Naru. "No wench go away," growled Sesshomaru . "DO NOT SAY NO  
  
TO ME!" yelled Naru. "Fine you can help Naru," said Sesshomaru with a small sigh. Naru was shocked. Naru said to herself, "He did not call me bitch or wench." Naru helped him to his room. "Sesshomaru your room is right by my room," said Naru with a hidden smile. "Good," said Sesshomaru. Naru walk in to the room it was white with red and green and a silk beg spread. Naru set him down. "Let me tend to your wounds," said Naru. "Why are you helping me, a demon?" asked Sesshomaru. "Because you have a soul," said Naru with a smile.  
  
Then she kissed him and he.... kissed her back. Naru broke the kiss. "Um I have to go!  
  
Good night Sesshomaru," said Naru hurrying out of the room. Naru ran out of the room. Sesshomaru said to himself, "Why did I do that. She is human. But NO! I will not fall for a human. I will not fall for a human. NEVER!" yelled Sesshomaru. "She is an angel Sesshomaru maybe I should kill her," said NARAKU. (I had to put him is sorry!) "No you will not kill her,"  
  
said Sesshomaru. "What was that Sesshomaru?" asked Naroku. "I said I will kill her,"  
  
said Sesshomaru. "Do it right now Sesshomaru," said Naroku. "I will Naraku. NOW  
  
LEAVE," said Sesshomaru. "Bye," said Naraku. And them Naraku was gone.  
  
Sesshomaru went into Naru's room. What he saw took his breath away. Naru's long  
  
Blond hair was everywhere. Her face was so peaceful. "If I could just kiss her," said  
  
Sesshomaru. Naru heard this and got up. But what she forgot that she was just had a shirt  
  
on. (A long shirt.) "AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naru. "DOWNDOWNDOWNDOWN!" yelled Naru. BAM BAM BAM BAM. Them every one was in Naru's room. "O MY GOD IS THAT SESSHOMARU?!" yelled Sango. "You put a necklace on him?" asked Kagome giggling. InuYasha could not stop laughing. "Yes, that is Sesshomaru and yes I put a necklace on him," said Naru. Tasha and Ayama started laughing with InuYasha.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Sesshomaru. "I am sorry Sesshomaru," said  
  
Naru. Go away," muttered Sesshomaru. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM THEN!" yelled Naru with fire in her eyes. InuYasha and Sesshomaru left. The girls sat on Naru`s bed. "Um Naru do you like  
  
Sesshomaru?" asked all the girls at once. (hehehehe) "Um can we talk about something different?" asked Naru with a sweatdrop. "YOU DO!" screamed all the girls. "Yes," said Naru. "I knew it," said Ayama with a smile. All the girls turned to Ayama. "And how is that?" asked Naru.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I will help you. You will not get hurt. Ever." said Naru.  
  
~End~  
  
"YOU HEARED THAT!" yelled Naru with a blush. "WHAT!" yelled all the girls but  
  
Ayama and Naru. "Um," said Naru. "Did you do something more Naru?" asked Ayama  
  
with a smirk. "UM how did you know about that?" said Naru. "You should tell them,"  
  
said Ayama still smiling. "Um I kissed Sesshomaru and....he kissed me back," said Naru  
  
with a blush. "WHAT!" yelled every one but Ayama. "Yes," said Naru still blushing. "So are you in love with him," said Kagome smiling. "I don't know," said Naru. "But you like him right." Said Tasha. "Yes," said Naru. All the girls left Narus room and went to there rooms. Then a boy walked in to Ayama`s room. "Who the hell are you," said Ayama. "I am Shippo," said the boy. "And what are you doing in my room?" said Shippo with a puzzled face. "I am Ayama and this is my room," said Ayama. InuYasha came in. (O NO POOR AYAMA) "Oops I forgot you were in this room Ayama," said InuYasha smirking. "Um and," said Ayama. "Someone is bitchy," muttered InuYasha. "What was that," said Ayama "O nothing," said InuYasha. "So this is the only room Shippo can stay in Ayama," said InuYasha. "NO WAY INUYASHA!" yelled  
  
Shippo and Ayama. "Yes," said InuYasha still smirking. "Fine he can sleep here," said Ayama.  
  
"Good," said Shippo. InuYasha left the room laughing. "Um who gets the bed," said Ayama with a frown. "It would be wrong for a women like you to sleep on the ground," said Shippo as he laid down on the ground. "Thank you," said Ayama smile down at him.  
  
~next day~  
  
"Um Sesshomaru are you asleep," whispered Naru. "No come in if you must," said Sesshomaru. Naru walked in the room to see Sesshomaru with his shirt off. (Yummy) "Um sorry maybe I should go," said Naru coving her eyes. Sesshomaru turn around and looked Nary up and down and saw Naru in a miko outfit with her long blond hair flowing down her back. Then he looked up at her face a blush was on her but then he  
  
look at her eyes blue eyes looked in to his. "Um I-I mean would you like to go on a walk  
  
with me Sesshomaru," whispered Naru again. "Yes," said Sesshomaru. But before Ayama could answer Sesshomaru was inches form her face. "I need to ask you some thing," said  
  
Sesshomaru. "O-ok." said Naru. "Have you come to earth before?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes I have and...." said Naru. "And," said Sesshomaru. "I made you a  
  
promise I would come back to see you," said Naru with a frown. But what they did not know was that Kagome, InuYasha, Tasha and Ayama were leasing to them. "So they have met before," said Kagome smirking. "So that is where she went," whispered Tasha. "What do you mean?" asked Kagome, Ayama. "Kagome did you hear about an angel going to earth?" asked  
  
Tasha. "Yes Kikyo did," said Kagome. "And how do you know about Kikyo?" asked  
  
InuYasha. "InuYasha I am her reincarnation," said Kagome. "Um I need to go," whispered  
  
InuYasha. "O-ok," said Kagome. "Um Kagome there were two angels that came down to  
  
earth," said Tasha. "You mean that NARU CAME DOWN TO EARTH WITH KIKYO!"  
  
yelled Sango and Kagome. "Yes," said Tasha. All the girls could not talk. "She was gods second favorite angel but, she lost his trust," sighed Tasha. "So Naru knew Kikyo," said Kagome. "Yes I did," said Naru. All the girls' sweatdrop. (HAHAHAHA) "Um hi Naru," said Tasha with a fake smirk. "I told you not to tell people," said Naru looked down so they could not see her eyes but they knew she was crying. "Why?" said Ayama. Naru looked up tears falling down her face. "She was my best friend," whispered Naru. "Naru," said Kagome. "SHUT UP I WATCHED HER DIE DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FELLS!" screamed Naru as she rose in the air. Her wings came outshe was turning to her angel form. Then she fell to the ground her wings gone. "Is she ok?" asked Sesshomaru as he walked in. "Yes she was just mad and she fainted from the stress," said Sango. "I will put her to bed," said Sesshomaru. "Ok but tell me when she wakes up ok," said Kagome. "Why?" asked Sesshomaru. "I NEED to talk to her," said Kagome. "Ok lady Kagome," said Sesshomaru. 'Sesshomaru walked away with Naru in his arms' "Did he just call me LADY Kagome?" asked Kagome with a puzzled face. "Yeah that scary," said Sango. 'All the girls laughed.' "Ok I am going to bed ok Kagome," said Sango. "Huh yeah," said Kagome. "Us to Kagome," said Tasha and Ayama. 'Tasha and Ayama started to walk off.' "TASHA!" yelled Kagome. 'Tasha stops in her tracks.' "Um yeah," said Tasha with a frown. "You stay Ayama go," said Kagome. "Yes Kagome," said Ayama walking away. "Now tell me about Kikyo," said Kagome. "I cannot tell you about her Kagome that is Naru`s job," said Tasha as she walked away. "WHY IS THAT!" screamed Kagome. 'Tasha turned around with a sad look' "As I said it is not my story to tell Kagome," said Tasha with a frown as she walked in to her room.  
  
~One hour later~  
  
"Lady Kagome you said you wanted to know why Naru wakes up," said a voice. "And who are  
  
you," said Kagome with a smile. "O yes I am sorry Lady Kagome I am Miroku," said the man. "Nice to meet you Miroku," said Kagome. "Right this way lady Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
'Kagome walk down a long hall with Miroku' Then they came to a big white door. There  
  
Naru lay. Her blond hair in a low ponytail with a weak smile on her face looking right at Kagome. "Hello Naru how are you?" asked Kagome with a sad voice. "Ok but that is not why you are here Kagome," said Naru. "No that is not why I am here," said Kagome with a frown. "You want to talk about Kikyo right?" asked Naru still with that week smile. "Yes," said Kagome simply. "I know what you want to know Kagome just have a seat," said Naru with a sad sigh.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kikyo we most go now if we do not go we will die," said Naru in a scared voice. "Naru go NOW!" screamed Kikyo with no fear in her eyes. "I will not leave you Kikyo you are my best friend," said Naru tears in her eyes. 'Kikyo aimed an arrow then looked back at Naru tear falling down her face' "K- kikyo come with me," said Naru still crying. "No," said Kikyo with bravery in her words. "Over here!" yelled a voice. "Get in a tree Naru," said  
  
Kikyo. 'Naru runs to a tree and climbed it so she could not be seen' "Looks like we found  
  
the angel where is your friend," said the voice. "There were no other angels you evil demon!"  
  
screamed Kikyo still not fear in her words. "BITCH!" screamed the voice. But what they did not  
  
know was that one Sesshomaru was in a tree watching them. "K-kikyo you cannot die  
  
please do not die," whispered Naru tears falling down her face. "Was that Naru n-no she could not be here," said Sesshomaru looking around. 'Kikyo fired her arrow at the demon it hit dead on' "AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the demon with pain. "Hahahahahaha you think that could kill me," said the demon. "NO THAT SHOULD OF KILLED YOU!" screamed Kikyo with fear. "Right like an arrow could kill Naraku," said one of the men. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Kikyo. 'The demon came right to Kikyo and cut her stomach' "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO KIKYO!" screamed Naru. "Ah so there was another angel," said Naroku. "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Naraku. Naru was in the air eyes red and crying wing high and proud her long hair flying everywhere but what the best part was is that her dress was white as the clouds. "Y-you killed  
  
h-her you," said Naru still crying. "What are you going to do about it bitch," said  
  
Naraku with a smirk. "She will do anything she is to pure," said Sesshomaru as he flied to her side. "But me I will kill you now leave," growled Sesshomaru. "Let's go," said Naroku. "S-  
  
Sesshomaru I fell so weak," said Naru. "Naru you must go back," said Sesshomaru. "B-  
  
But Kikyo I need to heal her please help me down," said Naru weekly. 'Naru flow to the ground  
  
and walked to Kikyo' "Naru you m-must no n-now," said Kikyo as she lay on the ground.  
  
"I can not leave with out you," said Naru crying on Kikyo. "It is my time to pass Naru you must she stopped talking. "KIKYO!" screamed Naru. "Naru she is died we must go now," said  
  
Sesshomaru. "Y-yes we s-should go," said Naru. 'They came to a big door' "Sesshomaru  
  
I most leave you here," said Naru not looking at him. "I am coming with you Naru I love you," said Sesshomaru. "I love you too Sesshomaru but I must not take you with me they would kill  
  
you so I must do this," said Naru. "Do what Naru?" asked Sesshomaru. "Cast a spell,"  
  
said Naru as she did so. 'Sesshomaru fell to the ground'  
  
"So that is how it happened," said Kagome. "Yes; that is how Kikyo died and why Sesshomaru did not remember me," said Naru with tears falling down her face. "Naru, you must tell me, why did you do that to Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. "One reason: I love him," said Naru smiling. "Oh Naru," said Kagome as she hugged her friend. "Please go get him I must talk to him and tell him why," said Naru. Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows. "I heard the whole thing Naru," said Sesshomaru. "Um, I should go now, right?" asked Kagome. Naru gave Kagome the get out know look. "Um, bye Naru. Talk to you later," said Kagome. Kagome left the room so they could be alone. She opened the big door that took her out of the room. She left in a hurry she did not want to see what they were going to do. Kagome thought, 'I wish I had love but, who would love me?' she said as she was walking in the hall to get to her room. Kagome hit someone when she was walking and they fell on her; they felt like a guy. 'Kagome blush she did not think that she would hit someone in the hall. "Um I am so sorry," said Kagome. "Its not you fault it was mine. WHAT KAGOME?!" screamed InuYasha. "INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome. "YOU B*TCH!" yelled InuYasha. "YOU JERK!" yelled Kagome back. "SIT! But what Kagome forgot that he was on her. Kagome said to herself "He always starts things with me." "AHHHHHHHH GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Kagome. "I can't KAGOME," said InuYasha. InuYasha thought, 'She smells so good if I could just kiss her. DID I JUST THINK THAT?' "Um InuYasha what if people see us like this?" asked Kagome. "I don't know Kagome," said InuYasha. "Um InuYasha, look at how we are right now," said Kagome. InuYasha looked down Kagome was under him there faces an inches a part. Kagome kissed him. Kagome said to herself "He is right here Kagome just kiss him you know you want to." 'S-she is kissing me!' InuYasha did not fight it; he liked it so he kissed her back. Kagome broke the kiss. "InuYasha I need to go you can get up now," said Kagome. "Yeah but," said InuYasha. "NO BUTS! GET OFF!" yelled Kagome. InuYasha jumped off Kagome. "Um InuYasha I am so sorry. I did not mean to. I must go," said Kagome as she cryed. "Kagome, do not leave. Please," said InuYasha a he grabbed her wrist. InuYasha said to himself "I need to know why she kissed me." "I- InuYasha let go of me. I m-must go," said Kagome. Kagome hid her face from him. She did not want him to she her like this. Kagome left running and crying. InuYasha thought, 'What did I do?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango came in to Kagome room to see her crying. "Kagome come here," said Sango. Kagome cried on her friend.  
  
Lean on me  
  
When you're not strong  
  
I'll be your friend  
  
I'll help you carry on  
  
For, it won't be long  
  
Till I'm gonna need  
  
Somebody to lean on  
  
"Cry all you want Kagome," said Sango. "I am right here,"  
  
Sometimes in our lives  
  
We all have pain  
  
We all have sorrow  
  
But, if we are wise  
  
We know that there's  
  
Always tomorrow "I will not cry for him," said Kagome. Kagome Said I am not weak.  
  
Please swallow your pride  
  
If I have things  
  
You need to borrow  
  
For no one can feel  
  
Those of your needs  
  
If you won't let them show  
  
Just call on your brother  
  
When you need a hand  
  
We all need somebody  
  
To lean on  
  
I just might have a problem  
  
That you understand  
  
We all need somebody  
  
To lean on  
  
"Kagome I can see your pain in your eyes," said Sango. "Sango I kissed him," said Kagome. Sango was shock but she need to take care of her friend so she just let her cry. "Kagome if you need to cry you should," said Sango. "SANGO I LOVE HIM!" screamed Kagome as she cried.  
  
Free!!!! I have been doing this for 2 hours! Well remember to Review! Naru the Miko 


End file.
